


National "Something" Day

by caratbong



Series: it's jicheol time [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jicheol, idk what else to tag tbh but its a cute drabble, more cute shit yayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratbong/pseuds/caratbong
Summary: Seungcheol is a cheeseball and loves to celebrate national whatever day and Jihoon thinks it’s stupid but he goes along with it





	National "Something" Day

Seungcheol and Jihoon have been friends ever since the older accidentally spilt his orange juice all over Jihoon’s art assignment back in fourth grade. The older says it was an excuse to become friends and Jihoon thinks that he was just a stupid kid back then (he still thinks he’s stupid now).  
That’s what their relationship consists of- Seungcheol’s cheesy (and dumb) comments and Jihoon’s dull responses.  
Sometimes, their other friends in their group think they act like an old married couple because Seungcheol is always so clingy and Jihoon keeps attacking him with mean comments but he still goes along with his shit.  
Jihoon groans as he tries to blend the smoothie at the counter. He can feel the irritation of the customer radiate from his skin and his heart drops. It’s only his first day and he feels like shit already. Thankfully, it’s towards the end of his shift and he can escape this hellhole soon.  
After what feels like a lifetime, Jihoon manages to hand over the drink to the waiting customer who stalks off immediately once handed. The shorter grumbles under his breath, shooting small arrows at the stranger.  
“Jihoon, you’re off,” the manager comes and Jihoon cheers inwardly, throwing off the apron almost too quickly.  
The shorter walks out of the café with a low sigh to be greeted by the sight of Seungcheol. His brow raises in questioning, “what are you doing here?”  
“Can’t I pick up my favourite little human from his first day of work?” Seungcheol asks, his head tilted to the side and Jihoon almost barfs.  
“Don’t attack my height, you abnormal human being.” Jihoon makes a face but allows his heavy arm to drape over his shoulder.  
“I like your height, it’s perfect for you, everything about you is a 10/10,” the older suddenly compliments and Jihoon can feel his toes and fingers curling from the cringe.  
Jihoon snorts, “what’s gotten into you? That’s so gross to hear.”  
“I love your strawberry pink hair, I think you look nice,” Seungcheol continues, “and your sense of fashion is nice. If you like to wear only black, it’s great because I can complement it with my bright colours.”  
“Seungcheol, what are you doing?” Jihoon sighs. It’s probably another of his weird antics again and Jihoon should really be used to it by now but receiving these nice compliments makes him feel a little weird.  
“It’s national compliment day!” Seungcheol declares and Jihoon rolls his eyes.  
“So you’re just making things up because it’s national compliment day? Just for the heck of it?” Jihoon suddenly feels a little disappointed because he silently wishes that Seungcheol really does think of him like that.  
Seungcheol pauses, pulling Jihoon right back into his chest. “I mean every single word. I think you are perfect, Lee Jihoon.”  
The shorter is thankful that he isn’t facing him because his cheeks flare up in a bright red and he feels his heart race at those words.  
“Shut up, you cheeseball,” Jihoon mumbled and yanks Seungcheol forward to keep walking so he can discard the embarrassment that pulses through his body.  
“Aren’t you going to compliment me?”  
“No.” The blush spreads across his cheeks when he hears Seungcheol’s low chuckle.

 

  
“Jihoon!” the older’s voice is chirpy- too chirpy for Jihoon’s liking and he groans- he doesn’t hide the fact that he’s definitely not excited to deal with whatever bullshit Seungcheol has come up with today.  
“Jihoon!” the older repeats because he’s not satisfied with the incoherent response.  
Jihoon doesn’t try to answer as he buries his face deeper into his pillow. His small body is clad in a thin oversized t-shirt and shorts- it’s only spring but it feels like weather skipped over the season and headed straight for summer.  
His baby blue blanket is totally discarded to the side, though the corner covers his lower backside- because there’s a small chance he might catch a summer (spring) cold.  
The two males actually share an apartment- unfortunately it’s a small apartment that consists of one bedroom so Jihoon can never really escape from Seungcheol weird antics because the size of the room results in two single beds being shoved right beside each other.  
Seungcheol did suggest to just buy a double bed but Jihoon immediately dismissed it because his cheeks had burned and his palms grew clammy at the thought of sharing one bed.  
No way, not with Seungcheol’s clingy behaviour. He already knows how the nights would play out with Seungcheol’s heavy arm enveloped around his smaller frame- Jihoon is not up for anything like that.  
Seungcheol’s voice seems to grow louder each time. “Jihoon!”  
“Holy shit, I just want to sleep,” Jihoon finally breaks and peels his eyes open to give the boy the stink eye. He’s greeted with an overly cheery grin and fixed hair.  
“Jihoon, guess what?” Seungcheol asks as he climbs onto his bed.  
Jihoon takes in the fluffy brown hair that hangs over his forehead. He notices that it parts a little towards the middle, showing a bit of forehead. His lashes are long and draping down towards his cheekbones.  
“Jihoon!”  
“What?” the said boy exclaims with a huff.  
He immediately stops himself from taking in the details of his face and hair. Jihoon looks up to catch the gaze of the older. He’s already sick of hearing his name being called a thousand times.  
“It’s National Hugging Day!” Seungcheol says and Jihoon gives him an impassive expression.  
“Did you seriously just wake me up to say that? It’s a Saturday! I should be using my time wisely by sleeping in!” Jihoon snaps and Seungcheol is unfazed by his irritated attitude.  
Seungcheol pulls the boy up. “We should celebrate this!”  
Jihoon scrunches his face up, pulling himself out of his grip to lie back in bed. The younger wraps himself back in his baby blue blanket and shuts his eyes. “Leave me alone.”  
Jihoon feels the bed shake and vibrate, stopping him from catching up with any sleep. The younger lets out a small sigh which prolongs into a small groan as he turns to face the older again.  
Seungcheol’s arms are already held open, waiting for the younger as he sits cross-legged on his bed. Jihoon stares at him for a bit, contemplating the consequences of the anticipated action before he rolls his eyes.  
“You’re impossible,” the younger complains quietly but he complies. He sits up sluggishly and immediately crawls into the male’s embrace, giving him a quick shy tap on the back before he moves back.  
Seungcheol’s grin widens a little and hops off to leave the boy alone.

 

  
Jihoon finds himself stuck on the last question of his homework. It’s his worst and most hated subject of all, Math, and not only is it Math, but it happens to be on the topic called calculus and that shit is already confusing enough.  
“I swear I’m going nowhere with this,” Jihoon grumbles to himself, the end of the pen hanging between his teeth as he burns holes into the printed paper of questions. Word questions in math are like asking for a death penalty- Jihoon wishes he could escape.  
“Jihoon!”  
The younger jolts in his seat at the loud voice that breaks the silence. “Seungcheol, you need to lower your voice, it’s almost midnight.”  
“Jihoon, guess what day is it?” the older is grinning like a small child as he sits on their beds that are stuck together. Seungcheol’s bed is wedged between the cream coloured wall and Jihoon’s bed.  
Jihoon turns around, glad to be taking a break from the stupid calculus questions. “It’s going to be Friday in less than an hour.”  
“No! I mean right now, guess what day it is today,” Seungcheol asks again, he moves to sit on the edge of Jihoon’s bed and reaches to drag Jihoon’s wheelie chair towards him.  
Jihoon yelps a little at the sudden movement, his body tensed as he tries to stop himself from falling. All ceases when he comes face to face with Seungcheol and Jihoon stares into his eyes, cursing a little when he feels the tip of his ears burn.  
Silence hangs over them for a bit and Jihoon begins to feel a little restless because of Seungcheol’s intense staring and serious face.  
“What’s with you?” Jihoon finally asks, his hand swatting his arm to break the awkward atmosphere. He doesn’t know why but serious Seungcheol is too weird for him to deal with.  
Seungcheol breaks into a small smile. “Jihoon, it’s international kissing day.”  
“Are you serious?” Jihoon deadpans at his announcement. His indifferent response is a stark contrast to his loud, thudding heart and ringing ears. His cheeks are already dusted with light pink because his mind returns to the memory of national hugging day.  
“Jihoon,” Seungcheol calls out again, “we should celebrate it.”  
“You’ve got to kidding me,” Jihoon sighs, arms crossed as he leans back on his chair to maximise the distance between them. His heart is already in a frenzy just by the thought of kissing the older male.  
Seungcheol grins and taps his cheek. “Quickly, Jihoon.”  
“I feel like throwing up.” Jihoon’s tone is flat and void of any emotion- the complete opposite of what’s going through his mind right now.  
Seungcheol pouts and yanks the smaller onto him. His strength is a little too much because the older ends up on his back with Jihoon right on top, groaning from the sudden movement.  
“Do you want to get hit?” Jihoon grumbles as he tries to recover.  
“By your lips, sure,” Seungcheol quickly comments and wriggles his brows, resulting in a smack on the chest. Jihoon rolls his eyes and pulls himself a little higher, cheeks burning and heart racing. He knows how out of character he is but Seungcheol is like a child. If he doesn’t get what he wants, he’ll keep bugging and whining.  
Jihoon shyly presses his lips against the smooth skin of Seungcheol’s cheeks before he pulls back at rapid speed, burying his face in his chest.  
“I can’t believe I just did that,” Jihoon groans, voice muffled because he presses deeper from embarrassment. “You should be thankful I put up with your shit.”  
Jihoon feels a pair of lips on the crown of his head and Seungcheol engulfs him in a tight hug.  
“Good job, Jihoonie. We almost missed out because it turned 12am just now.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk how long this series should go on for...


End file.
